The NaruxNaru experience
by Toxicjay
Summary: Naruto hits puberty and starts to experiment. Naruxnaru short snippets. YAOI


Summary: Naruto hits puberty and starts to experiment. Naruxnaru short snippets.

A/N. : So, this took me no longer than an hour to write and it was really really fun to do! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Uzumaki Naruto was just a normal 15 year old boy. He did 15 year-old normal shinobi things. But then he hit puberty, and it was the weirdest thing he'd ever experienced. Being an orphan, no one had told him about puberty, so of course he was freaking out, terrified of being rejected. So he just kept it to himself. Hair started growing in weird places, his voice started to hitch and crack, but the one thing he completely didn't understand was his dick kept getting hard for no apparent reason.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

As he lay naked in his bed, dick hard, his body heat unbearable, he couldn't help thinking why this was happening to him. It was really embarrassing, especially when it happened in public. Like that one time Kiba pointed and laughed, telling him he should go take care of that. Now what the hell was that supposed to mean? Kiba had said 'just touch it, you'll see'.

So, he just lay there, wondering how he should go about this. Was he supposed to poke it? Rub it? Grab it? How the hell was he supposed to know!

'I guess I should just try something' he thought as he slowly slid his hand lower, so close he could feel the heat radiating off of it. His blush was getting redder and redder. He felt very humiliated, not knowing what to do.

Getting frustrated at himself, he stops, turns on his side and closes his eyes. He could live with this, he was Uzumaki Naruto afterall! The best ninja out there! Nothing could stop him!

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

It was now October, two months since his last failed attempt at getting rid of the painful hardness in his pants. And he couldn't take it anymore, the pressure in his belly getting worse and worse with each boner (or so Shino had called it.) He was losing focus during training, losing his appetite. Anything but his appetite! Food was his life!

So he decided that tonight would be the night. No going back, no chickening out. He could do this, now that he knew kind of what to do. He'd asked Iruka-sensei about it, who simply explained the basics, not wanting to go into detail.

All he had to do was grab it and go up and down his dick, and that would do the trick!

And just on time, his dick starts getting hard as he's in the shower. The perfect place, since sensei said it might make a mess. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he quickly reaches between his legs and grabs his length so tightly he has to let go from the pain. Okay okay, Naruto, you can do this.

So he tried again, lighter this time. And it feels good, _so very good. _If he'd known it was like this, he would have done it ages ago! He grins and starts pumping, slowly at first, but builds speed as it gets better and better. His eyes shut and he props his other arm on the tiles of the shower. And before he knows it, it's over. His orgasms hits him hard, come spurting all over his hand and tub.

Well…that was fun!

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

A few weeks later, while training at ero-sennin's place, he decides to take a break and ransack the fridge. He brings the plate to the table, sandwich in his mouth as he spots a little orange book on the table. Hey! That looked like the book Kakashi was always reading. He squints his eyes, moving them side to side and goes into ninja-spy mode as he sweeps the book up and slides it into his pocket.

Jiraiya walks into the kitchen then, telling him it's time to go home, but of course he could finish his meal first. Naruto grins, trying not to look too suspicious as he swallows the sandwich whole and runs out the door, thrilled at his find!

He walks into his little apartment and plops himself unto the dirty old couch, opening this Icha Icha book. He doesn't start at the beginning, because beginnings are always so long and boring! He flips through the pages, scanning over words and then he stops. Sex. That's the first word on this page. His dick twitches, coming to life in his pants. Well this seems a good start as any. So he starts reading, some words he's never even heard of making him confused, but also really horny. His cheeks are stained with red, the pressure in his belly building with every word on the book's pages. He can't stop reading, page after page. And then there's this one part, _oooh_ this one part was very interesting. So sexy and new in his mind that he comes inside his pants, no touch needed.

Naruto can only imagine what a blowjob might feel like.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Naruto could not get that scene from Icha Icha out of his mind. It was honestly the only thing he could think about. He wanted a blowjob, like, really bad. Like, he might die if he didn't get one soon. But he couldn't ask anyone to help him, that wouldn't be right! And I mean, until now, he'd been satisfying himself, so why couldn't he do this one thing to himself?

Except, he could. Oh yes, he could indeed. Why hadn't he realised it before! A shadow clone! It was the most perfect plan he'd ever come up with. He grinned, heart swelling with glee and pride. He wouldn't hold back any longer, losing control of his own actions as he stops his training short, waving bye to Sakura and Sasuke without an explanation.

He crawls through his window and right in bed, closing the curtains. He was fidgeting with anticipation, the feeling overwhelming him. He rips his clothes off, quickly doing the signs to summon himself, also naked. And, of course, the clone already knows what Naruto wants, what needs to be done.

Naruto just stands there and watches as his clone shyly gets on his knees in front of the shinobi, staring at the pulsing cock. He slowly grabs the base, bringing his face closer and closer to the tip. He timidly brings his tongue out, licking the slit. Naruto moans above, the sensation new and wonderful and _oh gods _that mouth is now wrapping itself around his head and he sucks it, cheeks hollowing.

The clone takes him deeper, as far as he can go in his inexperience, and bobs his head once, twice, and Naruto's done for, coming in his own mouth as he grips the hair below him, head thrown back in ecstasy. He falls on his bed, exhausted. His clone disappears, bringing all new information back to him and the taste in his mouth is new and weird, but it isn't bad.

He just couldn't wait for his next sexual experience.


End file.
